digimonheroesgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Leveling Up Digimon
Leveling up is not only making your Digimon stronger, because reaching the maximum level is the requirement for a Digivolution and to Limit Break your Digimon Digifuse To level up your Digimon, simply go to the Digimon box > Upgrade and then click on the Digimon you want to level up. Then click on Digifuse. Now you can choose up to 5 Digimon which will turn to experience points for your Digimon. Caution: The 5 Digimon which you use to Digifuse your Digimon will be gone. Remember that you need Bits to "pay" your Digifuse. Using Digimon of the same attribute When you Digifuse, your Digimon will receive more experience points if you use Digimon which have the same attribute as the Digimon you want to level up. For example: I want to level up a Wargreymon which is a red attribute Digimon. To receive more experience points I try to use only red attribute Digimon so that Wargreymon gets more experience points. Using Rare Digimon Of course your experience points also depends on what kind of rare Digimon you use. Which means that rare Digimon give more experience points than common Digimon. Using Digimon with a higher level A Digifuse also ends up with many experience points if the 5 Digimon you use for the Digifuse have a higher level than 1. Using Experience Floppy Disks The Floppy Disks you'll receive as a Daily Reward or on the Daily-Event-Island always give super many experience points. You can also receive Floppy disks as rewards from the PVP Area There are 4 kinds of Floppy Disks: * Bronze Floppy Disks: Give a little more experience points to the Digifusion. * Silver Floppy Disks: Give more experience points to the Digifusion. * Gold Floppy Disks: Give a lot experience points to the Digifusion. * Ultimate Floppy Disk: Gives unlimited experience to the Digifusion. (This special Floppy disk Is only obtainable through the pvp area, 2017 Flash Tickets and formerly weekend prize spinner) Strategy for Digifuse Digimon with a max. Level of 10 I would recommend to level up these Digimon up without any Experience Floppy Disks since these Floppy Disks are still hard to get. Digimon with a max. Level of 20-30 I would recommend to level up these Digimon with Bronze and Silver Floppy Disks so that the level up goes quickly. Of course you could use a Gold Floppy Disks but I would save them up for Digimon with a higher level. Digimon with a max. Level of 40 and above Gold Experience Floppy Disks are a must for these Digimon because to level up these Digimon you will need alot of experience points. Obtaining a Ultimate EXP Floppy disk Whether earning it from the pvp area or 2017 Flash Tickets, the Ultimate EXP Floppy disk is scarce and should be used very carefully. It is recommended to use this on Digimon who have no more evolutions. As the Ultimate Exp Floppy disk gives unlimited exp it is recommend to use this on Digimon with lv 70 max levels and have no been levelled up fairly high already. This is to maximise the benefits of the Ultimate EXP Floppy disk